


Night After, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.





	1. Night After, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. 

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the sofa, in front of a roaring fire, citizens Jed and Abbey Bartlet gazed into the flames, cuddled against each other. His arm captured the softness, the gentleness of the woman next to him. The only thing he had ever desired. 

"Jed, are you hungry?" 

"Not yet. I just want to sit here and enjoy your presence and our home. You know, home has meant so many things these past eight years. But I'm never quite satisfied unless I'm sitting here. Here, a place with so many good memories." 

Abbey continued to lay her head in the crook of his neck. "I know what you mean. The White House was just that…a house. This is our home. Home is the farm. Always has been. Always will be." 

"It's so silent Abbey. So strange after phones and talking almost twenty-four seven." 

"Does it bother you?" 

"No. It's just so strange after so much noise for the past eight years." 

"Really the past ten years, Jed. Ever since you decided to run for the Presidency 'to give a few speeches and keep John Hoynes honest'. 

Jed smiled into the darkness. "You had to bring that up didn't you?" 

Abbey broke their embrace and looked at her husband, his eyes reflecting the fire. "Jed, I don't regret what we've done. Not at all. Well, at first I thought you were kind of crazy but I came around. And I was a bit upset when you decided to run a second time." 

"A BIT upset? Oh come now Abigail, you were more that a 'bit' upset." 

"Okay. I was pissed. But it's worked out okay. But now it's our turn. Our turn to enjoy each other. To love each other. To reacquaint ourselves with each other." 

Jed laughed. "Abbey, I think we reacquainted ourselves quite a bit last night." 

"Jed! That's not what I'm talking about. I mean to get know each other again through our thoughts and hopes and fears. And time to discuss it without interruptions. Constant interruptions I might add." 

"Well, those things are past. Now it's just the two of us and maybe a few agents but nothing like it has been. You can even run naked through the fields if you choose to do so." 

Both laughed heartily. "I don't think the agents would appreciate it very much. A sixty-year old woman running naked through the fields. I think I'll spare them that picture." 

"I would like to see that picture." 

"Well, you can dream about it because you aren't going to see the real thing. Now are you hungry?" 

"Yes, a grilled cheese sandwich sounds marvelous. Are you cooking?" 

"Damn straight I am. Come on." 


	2. Night After, The 2

 

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jed, what are you doing?" 

They were in the kitchen finishing Abbey's first home cooked meal in months. 

He turned toward Abbey with the phone in his hand. "It hasn't rung for four hours. I was just checking to see if there was a dial tone." 

Abbey laughed. "You're not in Washington any more. I'm sure by this time Matt and Helen wish that phones had never been invented. Remember our first night, when the phone rang three times between two and five am?" 

"Yeah. Leo interrupted our 'celebration' twice before I realized that I had to quit what we were doing to concentrate on affairs of state." 

Abbey giggled. "Yeah. That night was the first of many nights that got interrupted. Do you think Leo ever caught on?" 

"He was a smart man and many times it was quite obvious I was out of breath for some reason. And he knew I wasn't running a marathon at one am. But God bless him Abbey. Leo never said a word about it. He knew when we were having a 'barbeque' afternoon but he never said a word. Never asked me anything when I came back to the office. If any of the staff asked when I had disappeared to, he always came up with a valid excuse for my absence." 

"Yeah. You had some loyal staff. But it's their time now. Time for them to choose another life. I know they'll do well. Just as you'll do well. You have the library to work on and I'm sure you probably got some speeches to make. Most ex-Presidents make more money the first two years out of office then they did total during their Presidency. In fact, if you didn't already have money before you were elected we might be in the poor house by now." 

"Well, your spending on the gowns and suits and shoes was enough to drive me to the poorhouse. But I don't begrudge any of it Abbey. I always knew you were going to look great no matter what you were doing. Remember, I received the compliments about how great you looked. Even some men tried to tell me how great you looked. That is before I hit them in the mouth. Besides, the money you spent on the special garments made everything worthwhile. By the way, where are those special garments? Did you leave any behind for Helen?" 

"OH PLEASE!! Don't give me that picture." They both laughed. "They're on the way from Washington with the rest of our stuff. The truck will get here tomorrow. I have a few upstairs. That should tide you over for at least tonight." 

Jed grinned at his wife, his groin already growing tight. "I don't think you'll need any of them tonight." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"Only if you need for me to have them, Babe. I don't think I'll need them either but we'll see. Later my dear. Later. Now about your speeches…" 

"Yeah, I've accepted ten speeches already over the next few months and they want to pay me over a hundred thousand dollars a pop. Sounds pretty good doesn't it?" 

"Jed, you know that I have never wanted the money. Oh, it's nice. But that is not what's important to me." She leaned across the table and placed her hands on each side of his face, pulling him toward her. "You. You're what 's important to me." She gave him a gentle kiss and leaned back, allowing her hands to drop gently away. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" 

"Yes. I believe the last time was just about an hour ago." 

"Okay. Then I'll tell you again. I love you Abbey and I'm so glad you've been by my side through this journey. A journey that would have been worthless without you." 

"Oh Jed!" as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you too." 


	3. Night After, The 3

 

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They finally finished the dishes and turned off the lights. Walking back slowly to the den and the fire which had diminished while they had been away, Jed and Abbey took their time, enjoying their closeness, holding hands, and understanding that words were not necessary. 

The shadows shifted. 

After stoking the fire and throwing on another piece of wood they laid down on the sofa, spooning into each other. Jed brought his arms around and pulled Abbey closer. They relished the feeling of being so near each other. For once, Abbey didn't fear Jed being pulled away. For the first time in ten years, there was not a political meeting, a trip to get ready for, a briefing paper to be read, or a dinner to get dressed up for. 

Tonight it was just Jed and Abbey, in jeans and sweaters, savoring each other's company. 

Jed gently kissed her neck as his hands lightly stroked Abbey's breasts through her sweater. She placed her hands on top of his hands, sealing the embrace. 

Each felt deep emotions bubbling to the surface. 

This was what was important in life. 

The two of them. 

Only the two of them. 

Nobody else. 

Almost immediately after getting married, they had a daughter to raise, educations to be finished, careers to be launched. Then came Ellie and in a few years Zoey, so their time had rarely been theirs alone. 

First Congress, then the governorship, and before they knew it they were living in the White House. 

Now, it was just the two of them 

Finally, it was their time for each other. 


	4. Night After, The 4

 

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. The song is copyrighted by its owner. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jed closed his eyes and felt her heart beating in tune with his. He allowed his mind to wander wherever it wanted to. But it kept coming back to the woman lying next to him. 

Jed's POV: 

Here is my wife, my lovely wife, snuggled next to me. 

No interruptions tonight. No phone calls. Nothing to bother us. 

I'm so glad I've had her here to share these past years with me. But I've had to share her as well. First with the girls, then with the state of New Hampshire, and finally, with the world. 

She went willingly and slipped easily into the roles I needed her to be in. She gave up her career, a career which she struggled to attain. She gave it all up for me. She has been such an asset to me. And I love her for it. 

Yeah, she sometimes complained about the travel and the speeches. But mainly she didn't want to be away from me. I can't blame her. I didn't want her to be away from me either. 

But now she belongs to me and to me alone. Of course, she would take offense at that. Being 'Ms. Feminist of 1976'. But she's mine and I'm hers. No matter how long we have with each other, I'm still in love with her and will be until the end of time. 

As the song goes: 

__
    
    
      _You see this guy,
    This guy's in love with you
    Yes I'm in love,
    I love you the way I do
    When you smile I can tell
    We know each other very well,
    How can I show you?
    I'm glad, I got to know you 'cause_
      
    
     I heard some talk,
    They say you think I'm fine
    Yes, I'm in love,
    And what I'd do to make you mine
    
    
    
      
    
    Tell me now, is it so,
    Don't let me be the last to know
    
    
    
      
    
    My hands are shaking,
    Don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause
    I need your love, I want your love
    Say you're in love, in love, with this guy
    If not I'll just die
    
    
    
      
    
    Tell me now, is it so,
    Don't let me be the last to know,
    
    
    
      
    
    My hands are shaking,
    Don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause
    I need your love, I want your love
    Say you're in love, in love, with this guy
    If not I'll just die.
    
    
    

Yeah, please say you're in love with me, Abbey. I need to hear that every day. And I promise with my last breath that I will love you forever. 

But in truth, no words are needed. Never have been. Just by her touch I know how she feels about me. I hope she knows I feel the same way. 


	5. Night After, The 5

 

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. The song is copyrighted by its owner. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Abbey felt him relax, she too closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Allowing the warmth of his body to envelop her mind, it inevitably wandered to Jed. 

Abbey's POV: 

My life is complete. 

Jed by my side. Together. 

That's all I've ever wanted. For us to be together. 

From the first day I laid eyes on him, I've wanted us to be together. I've had to share him these past years, but now he's mine again. 

These past years with him have been remarkable. I always knew I married a smart man but I had no idea the journey he would take me on. But I went willingly. I have loved every moment I've had with him. Well, not every moment. But overwhelmingly, I have loved the journey and the children and the people which he brought into my life. 

But most of all I thank God that the man I'm lying next to is still my life. My heart. 

He still takes my breath away. 

That's how it should be. 

__
    
    
      _I can feel the magic floating in the air
    Being with you gets me that way
    I watch the sunlight dance across your face
    And I've never been this swept away
    All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze
    When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms
    The whole world just fades away
    The only thing I hear
    Is the beating of your heart_
      
    
     Cause I can feel you breathe
    It's washing over me
    And suddenly I'm melting into you
    There's nothing left to prove
    Baby, all we need is just to be
    Caught up in the touch
    Slow and steady rush
    Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be
    I can feel you breathe
    
    
    
      
    
    In a way I know my heart is waking up
    As all the walls come tumbling down
    Closer than I've ever felt before
    And I know, and you know
    There's no need for words right now
    
    
    
      
    
    I can feel the magic floating in the air
    Being with you gets me that way. 
    
    
    

No words are needed. Never have been. Just by his touch I know how he feels about me. I hope he knows I feel the same way. 


	6. Night After, The 6

 

**The Night After**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are owned by Wells, Sorkin and NBC. But I continue to take them out to play.  
**Summary:** Jed and Abbey returns to Manchester and their first night as normal citizens in eight years.  
**Spoiler:** All seven seasons.  
**Written:** 2006-04-24   
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **The Night** series. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What are you thinking, Abigail?" 

His voice pulled her from her stupor. 

"I'm thinking about you. How much I love you and I'm so glad I met you. There's been no one else and never will be." 

"Me, too. You are my strength, my voice, my love. And I'm so glad we met that day long ago. I can't imagine anyone else by my side." 

"Hey, we're getting a bit mushy aren't we?" 

"Hey, I have a right to get mushy when I'm holding you in my arms." 

His touching became a little more urgent. Abbey's body trembled at his touch. At the sensations he never failed to elicit from her. 

Carefully, Abbey turned to face him. She leaned inward and forced his mouth open with her tongue, taking in the sensations that, for so many years, have kept her so satisfied. 

Ring! Ring! 

The loudness of the ring cut through silence. As Jed automatically reached for the phone on the side table, they rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. 

"Jed!" "Abbey!" 

Both were laughing hard. 

"Hey, the phone still works." 

"Yeah, but you didn't have to try and answer it. I was enjoying the direction we were headed." 

Ring! Ring! 

"Me too. But the call could be important. Get off me and let me get to the phone." 

"Let the answering machine get it. Nobody important is calling." 

The phone stopped ringing. "Damn Abbey." 

She pulled him down to her. "This is what is important," as she kissed him again, this time with the most passion she could generate. 

Breathless, they broke apart. 

Jed stood up, grinning as he offered his hand. "To hell with the phone. Come on upstairs. I know what's important tonight. It's you. And it always will be you." 

Kissing, they made their way to the stairs and disappeared. 

From the shadows two images appeared. 

"Josiah and Abigail won't need us for awhile. Come on. We have other things to do." 

"Yeah. Jed and Abbey have their priorities straight. We'll be back when they need us but tonight they only need each other." 

And the night shadows shifted one more time. 

THE END 


End file.
